Station
Each new game starts with a randomized derelict space station so no two stations will be alike. As players set about salvaging and building on top of the wreckage, they’ll have the chance to have some interesting encounters and come upon unique precursor technology left behind by the previous inhabitants Certain station modules work better in proximity or adjacent to others. There’s a lot of different module synergies to discover. Starbases can focus on: military, trade, or research. Players may spend resources to build station facilities (modules) to enhance their production and technological capabilities, or build ships to help them control more territory. Construction.gif Stasis.gif TacticalXL.gif Holoroom One of the hardest thing for starbase commanders to do on an ancient, creaking, perpetually unsettling alien space station is maintaining their crew’s sanity. Humans just weren’t made to face down apocalyptic space horrors on an everyday basis, so now and then it’s imperative to give them a chance to unwind and engage in anachronistic, weirdly genre-specific adventures. Construction ;Basics Players start the game with a decayed structure of a station, with only an active control bridge and small roster of officers. The goal with base building is to create exactly the kind of base needed in order to take down the Chruul Mothership. That means reclaiming the station, building modules, researching technology and producing a fleet strong enough to achieve that. Every part of the base building aspect of Halcyon 6 touches on the skills of the crew: reclamation time, tech research, ship building, and module construction. These tasks can all be sped up by assigning an officer to the them, with some officers giving a larger bonus than others. ;Reclamation The first thing to do during base building is explore and reclaim the areas underneath the command center. This takes time, but it will free up that area so that players can construct modules and facilities. Keep in mind that reclaiming has its risks. Players are not alone on the station, and as they progress further into the belly of the station, the risk of reclamation crews encountering some nasty space fauna increases. At some point players will want to consider assigning tactical officers to their reclamation teams. There’s a chance that, while reclaiming an area, the crew can discover the original area's purpose. If, for example, they discover that an area was once an ancient alien power reactor, building a power-related module on that spot will increase its efficiency (in this case, the amount of power it emits). These ruined ancient alien modules will change in location and type from playthrough to playthrough, giving the game infinite replayability. ;Modules Once an area is reclaimed, players will want to build a module there. Early on, the choices are basic: maybe players want to focus on tech research, so they might build a Research Lab. Maybe they want to speed up reclamation and module construction, so building a construction room module makes sense. Here is a short list of the general types of modules there are, along with what they do: *Tech Research: Necessary for researching and unlocking techs on the tech tree. *Construction: Speed up your construction times, reduce costs and build ships. *Resource: Increase the speed of resource accumulation, so you can spend those resources on modules, ships and upgrades. *Power: Modules require power. Increasing the power flow through the station makes sure everything functions smoothly. *Morale: Crew morale (a nice word for “sanity”) is crucial to your mission. A low station morale level can greatly hinder production and general crew efficiency. *Training Rooms: Assign crew to training simulation rooms to help them gain skills and training. *Ship Building: Build new ships so that you can assign them to fleets and send them off to different sectors, where they can bring back resources and accomplish missions and events. Each of these categories will have different modules that fall under them, such as ones specifically for engineering tech research, armories for crew combat upgrades, reactor modules that emit larger amounts of power, the HoloRoom, etc. Certain modules will gain significant proximity bonuses from being next to other modules of the same type, so planning out the station from the get go will be rewarded with bonus synergies! Category:Gameplay